Queen of the Ice
by CyanideHappiness
Summary: When the world's focus is directed towards the seductive and lonely, will she use that power to rule the world, or finally realize the love she has? Or rather, will it quicken her timely fall? Russia/Oc, Prussia/Oc
1. Awkward Beginnings

So, this is my first story- that I am determined to finish to the end Wish me luck! This story is focused on Russia/OC, Prussia/OC, and maybe a bit of Germany/OC, though I think that last pairing with be implied. Please, review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any other country, name, or reference to the material. I do however; own my OC's and their temperamental personalities.**

Time: 1820, Antarctica.

_My short, dark red hair blew in the wind, and grey eyes surveyed the ship frozen in the ice sheets. My people had told me they saw this group of people coming from a vision from the Gods, but I had dismissed it. Well, I was eating my scathing words now. I was worried for my people, not for these...intruders. Were they waging war against my people? They would die, quickly. My people did not know how to deal with this…abnormality, and were probably without any advantages these newcomers seemed to have. The weather was especially vicious, but my country's weather patterns did not affect me, like it did to the others, the more mundane people of the earth. The weather was the reason I was alone. Who would possibly have the desire to come here?_

_My people did not bother with foreign languages, and I did not speak any languages but the tribal, primitive ones they did, so I was at a loss of what to do, as I could not simply walk up to them and welcome them to my land. The wind slowed from its howling, and one lone man climbed dwon from a thick rope onto the ice, sprawling with the slickness of the ice. The person yelped- a man, by the sounds of it. I walked over, feet graceful. I lowered my hood, my eyes the only thing visible from the ruby-red scarf I had on. I crouched down to his level, my eyes meeting his gaze with a sigh from him. He was a rather handsome man, as far as my standards were. _

_Pretty eyes, the shade of sapphires, (although they were hidden by spectacles) and a curtain of blonde hair decorated his scalp. He smiled at me gently, kindly. I smiled back, taking his hand from the ground and pulling him up. He frowned at me, snatching his hand back and stuffing it in his coat. I remembered I wasn't wearing gloves, or a mask, or earmuffs. He probably thought I was a demon or something. I frowned, gesturing wildly with my hands that I was surprised to see him. He smiled, and said something._

"_Hello, angel of the ice. What is your name?" I raised an eyebrow, and cocked my head to the side. What was he saying? It sounded familiar, and it was definitely a question. I shrugged with my shoulders, and stared at him, trying to decipher his words with his facial expressions. The man sighed, and turned around to wave at the people on the ship, who had been looking down with something akin to lust. I took a step back, and another, and another, (with horror, I think) until I was a decent few meters from the man and his ship. He turned back around, and frowned at me, motioning for me to follow him up the ship, in which a rope had been thrown down to hoist him up. _

_I shook my head, my hair whipping back and forth. I turned tail, and ran for my life, my scarf falling off in the process. It was a long scark, and it frequently tangled in my legs. I spun around to pick it up, and looked the man to see a sad expression on his face. Did he **want** me to be raped by his lonely crew? I smiled thinly, and shook my head again. I didn't want to follow him, with those half-starved looks trained on me. Rape was common enough from my people, to my own dismay. Conquests of little civil wars produced the population, and everyone looked the same now. It worried me, and I knew I was going to do something insane. I smiled wider, and motioned for them to follow me, instead. They did, with shouts of laughter. The jewel-eyed man walked up to me first, and took my hand. I froze, my own eyes staring at the gloved hand gripping mine. My eyes went up to his, and tugged it free. He let it go, and I rubbed it with my other hand, casting him a wary look._

_Little did I know I was going to be coveted around the globe._

Present day, at the World conference.

"Dude, Antarctica! You're here! I like, missed you and shit! How's it hanging?" My only friend, America. Ever since 1820, he had visited me regularly, the first time to apologize for his people goggling at me, the second because he wanted to 'make sure I wasn't a demon or some shit'. His words, not mine. Russia had visited me, and he was really nice…but not anymore. I had at one point liked Russia better, but he had ruined it. Ah well, I was fine now. No one could see my cry at home.

"The feeling seems pretty common around here, doesn't it? Eh, everything is fine, though I'm pretty fucking sick of the paperwork being sent my way…" I responded, taking off my fur jacket to accommodate the insufferable heat in Florida. I was serious though. Ever since an amazing amount of oil had been found on my land, people left and right wanted to be my best friend. Ugh, no. The irony was, America had been sending me the most shit…and that was why I had bothered to come here. To make it official that I wanted it stopped. My oil was staying in my land. You could call me possessive.

"Eh? Who the hell's this? No one introduce the awesome Prussia yet?" A new, even more obnoxious voice resounded in the steadily filling room. I groaned, by eyes easily finding the source of the voice. Prussia…I had heard enough about him to detest him, but damn my dame if he wasn't _sexy as fuck._ I smiled, my mouth tilting up flirtatiously to match his. He grinned even wider, running a hand though his white hair. "Mein Gott! How did you hide her for so long? You fuck-". Prussia was cut off by a taller man, this one with icy blue eyes, and blonde hair. _Dude, Draco Malfoy much?_ I thought to myself. Hey, there wasn't much to do during blizzards but read, okay?

"I'm very sorry for my brother's filthy mouth, young lady. He doesn't get out much-I'm sure you can tell" His voice was deep, and heavily accented.

"Dudette, this is Germany, he's a hard-ass, he usually stops me from saying how awesome I am and everything, and he just jealous _I'm the hero._" America said with total douche-bag status. I gaped at him. Was everyone here rude? I groaned, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb. "Good day, I'm Antarctica. It's my first meeting, please be considerate." I said politely, bowing a little. Prussia grinned from underneath Germany's hand, and Germany himself blushed. What the hell? What was with these people? I glared at America, and still, his grin stayed. I had a feeling he was like this….a lot. I sighed, and left the males to sit down away from everyone, and pulled out a battered copy of Grimm's Fairy Tales.

It was going to be a long, long day.

**So, that was the first chapter Please review! Oh, and tell me if I screwed anything up, language-wise, kay?**


	2. The Sea

YAY. PEOPLE LIKE MY STUFFZ. I CAN DIE NOW. Seriously, you all have no idea how much a fan-gasmed at the story Traffic stats. Keep it uuuuuuuuuuuuup; I need luvz, hugz, and fluffy shit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any other country, name, or reference to the material. I do however; own my OC's and their temperamental personalities. If I did, there'd be even MOAR crack pairings.**

It was unfortunately, America's turn to speak and he had totally had gone over the 8 minute time-limit. Across from me was France, who I had been entertaining myself with by silent flirting. He was pretty good at it, and it was better than paying attention to America. It looked like everyone else was ignoring him, too. Greece and Turkey were talking quietly beside me, Canada was practically invisible, and England looked ready to blow, his face was red and quickly turning purple. I looked at the paper in front of me, which told us the general topic of the meeting. I was after…America? Yeah, that was it. I rubbed the bridge of my nose again, ignoring the hole being stared into me by Prussia. After Germany had cut off his sentence, he had been 'escorted outside' by a flustered Germany.

Everyone's reaction to me was starting to piss me off. Fuck, it was like we were at school and I was the new girl. I looked back up to France and winked. I hated it, but damn me if I wasn't going to take advantage of this opportunity.

'_So, how are you?' _France mouthed to me, snapping me out of my private thoughts. How _was_ I? I guess I was okay, did I look bad or something? I pulled my small purse from the floor and pulled out a compact mirror. No, I looked fine. I had put on a pale color of lipstick, and my hair had grown out to my shoulders, still straight as a pin. My eyes were accented by eyeliner, and nothing else. I looked over my compact to see Greece staring at me with an unreadable from the corner of my eye. I looked quickly back to France, and grinned. '_Fabulous, but I'm bored. You?' _I mimed back, and his smile lit up like a firecracker. He looked so happy from me merely talking to him? Hunh. An ugly, devious thought crept into my brain, and I slouched forward, and crossed my arms on the table. His eyes went straight to my chest. _Bingo. _Too bad Russia kept close tabs on his sisters, right? It looked like besides Liechtenstein and Hungary, I was the only noticeable girl here. Oh, baby. I drew a hand across the air in front of my shirt, and cradled my cheek with it. France's eyes shot up to mine, looking slightly embarrassed. I smiled wickedly, and shook my finger from side to side. _'Off limits, babe. How's your country doing?'_

France's eyes dulled, and he slouched back, flipping his hair back with a hand. Aw, was the poor country insulted by my rejection? His eyes flickered to me, and then to America, who looked like he was about to be done. I looked down at my paper. Aw, shit. I was next to go. I closed my eyes, and wished myself luck.

"Miss Antarctica? You're next. Unlike America, please keep it to 8 minutes, no more than that." Germany stated, and I stood up, attracting everyone's attention. I drew a deep breath, and started talking.

"As Germany said, I'm Antarctica. If you don't know where it is, screw you, I'm at the top of the globe, I have the North Pole." A couple of people snickered, and I glanced at America. He gave me a thumbs up, I thought distantly that it would be obvious him and I were friends. "I'm sure _most_ of you all know why I'm here, for once. My miners have uncovered enough raw oil to fill at this moment," I paused, steeling myself,

"To fill 25 million, 20-thousand vats. However, I'm not-"

Pandemonium ensured. A good half of the room stood up, and started shouting at me, at each other. I could hear snippets of accusations. See? I had been right about the long day thing. Where was Turkey?

"Giving it all to France? Whore and liar!"

"-fucking everyone!"

"Bitch, give it"

"Fuck you!"

"Give it to me!"

"Give it!"

"Mine, bitch!"

My eyes were wide in shock, and I took a step back to asses the situation. I could not cave in to this pressure. It was MINE! I didn't have to ell them, the more I thought about it, the more confident I was. They could rot. I could sell it for a high price, buy weapons to defend myself with, fuck them and their attitudes. I took in a deep breath, and whispered in a hushed voice.

"Shut up, all of you. NOW." No one listened to me, but France looked at me worriedly, and said something in my direction. I couldn't hear it over the din of the other countries. Something popped, and I stumbled for a second. I dismissed it as shyness. I started to hear a tinny, high-pitched ringing in my head. I stopped hearing everyone, and stared at France across from me He was very pretty...but it didn't make myself happy to see him. He looked at me, and moved his mouth, I couldn't read the words, he wasn't pronouncing them enough for me, then pulled England to him from his side and pointed at me. England blanched, and walked out of the room.

Everything was quiet, except that noise in my head. Was everyone quiet already? Why? I looked to my left, and felt unreal as I touched a blooming, red spot in the middle of my chest. I couldn't feel the blood on my fingers. Strangely, it didn't hurt. What happened? Did I hurt myself? I looked to my left, scooting the seat away from me, and jerked, as Russia had appeared out of the corner of my eye and walked up to me. Why wasn't I sensing anything? I wasn't this blind, usually. Why wasn't I feeling anything? I looked in Russia's blank eyes, when did he get so close? I realized he was saying something, shaking me, and I didn't know what to think. I felt empty, as peaceful as I had been in a long, long time. I smiled, and looked over his shoulder. to the rest of the room. A good prtion of people had stormed off, or were they plotting to attack me now? Turkey was right behind him, holding something in the air. I frowned. Why did he look so angry?

It seemed like I had all the time in the world to stumble a step to intercept Turkey's blow. I felt like I was floating, light, airy, and then everything went dark.

The first thing I felt was the pain. Searing, burning, but I couldn't cry. I had told myself I wouldn't anymore, not for me, not for anyone. I was still floating in a sea of nothingness, but at the same time it wasn't a sea. It was a drop of water, so clear and white. It was warm in the abyss, but I felt a nagging, distant feeling in my head. Was I supposed to remember something….something important? I felt twitchy, and felt the vague idea of someone pinning me down. I couldn't move my arms, my legs, I couldn't breathe. The sea had swallowed me up, I couldn't breathe. THe sea started to fade, or was I fading? But no…I wanted the sea back, I liked swimming, I think. I couldn't place any of my thoughts. I heard a voice, insistent. Were my people calling me back?

Then, I was awake.

**Muwahahahaha, I hurt my characters :D I love them though, and make sure to at LEAST give me a shitty review! (oh, this is an edit, don't worry)**


	3. Mental Memoirs and Rich Tapestries

Here's another chapter for everyone! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any other country, name, or reference to the material. I do however; own my OC's and their temperamental personalities. If I did, there'd be even MOAR crack pairings.**

_Then, I was awake._

I couldn't move. '_'!' _I was scared, scared because I had no idea what was going on. A million questions were going through my head, and I wasn't finding any answers for them. I tried raising my hand, and was unable to. It was like trying to move an iceberg with my bare hands. What the hell? My thoughts came faster and faster, like a head rush on speed. I made a sound of frustration, and heard a sigh in response. I scanned what I could see of the room, noticing the rich tapestries that adorned the walls, and the fabric that hung above my head. All I saw was shades of the richest, deepest colors. The ceiling was purple, and I could see a deep red cloth to my left. Am I in_ a palace or some shit?_

All of a sudden, I was cold. Not temperature wise, but scared, oh-god-whats-happening-to-me feeling associated with fright.

"Calm down инея, I will not hurt you if you do not provoke me." Came a familiar, deep voice. I tried tilting my head up, hearing a sick crunch when the joints in my neck popped. I swallowed the wince I wanted to express, but continued in craning my neck to see…Russia? Another question swirled around in my head. Was I still in America?

"Лайно, що трапилося?" I replied, noticing Russia's look of surprise. "Yeah," I continued in English, "What, didn't think I could speak Ukrainian? My country has quite a few official languages, you should know." I glared at the ceiling, not wanting to look at Russia. I would not break down in front of him, not when I was on his territory. He would never let me live it down.

"You should change that to _had._ You were sedated for a reason, инея." A slow horror crept into my mind at the tone of his voice. Had? I focused on my small thousands of people, yet now that I noticed it, I couldn't feel them, like I had had an arm chopped off. Not that I had many people, but since 1987, my population boomed. I strained to sit up, and managed to fall of whatever I had been on, meeting the colder floor with a _thump_. I bit my lip to hide the pain, not stopping till I tasted copper in my mouth. I paused, swallowing my blood.

"Had? Tell me what's happening to my country, _Russia. Tell me_." I snapped, rolling onto my back to stare with hate at the man I once loved.

_1959, Washington._

"_Wait…so you all have to back the fuck off?" I said, confused. An official document…saying that my precious land couldn't be used for anything except research. How...interesting._

"_Yeah, no more nuclear testing, hunh?" America said from my side, proud as could be. He had been the last one to sign the treaty. "Everyone will leave you alone, so you can have some privacy. Awesome, right?" He continued, pushing up his glasses with a finger._

"_Um, I appreciate the effort in what you've done, but I didn't want this…" I said meekly, running my temples. Damn, I was dragged here so I could be shut away? What if everyone forgot about me? I couldn't even speak Spanish! Who would visit me? _

"_Oh, well, I'm sure you'll appreciate this in time, right? Yeah!" America ignored me, turning to talk to Japan. There weren't that many people here, and I was half-way hopeful. I turned to see Ivan almost out the building. I grabbed my purse, and started after him. He was practically my best friend, even if he always brought scary-looking people there. America was obnoxious, but Russia let me call him Ivan, so he must've wanted to be friends with me, right?_

"_Hey, we're still friends, true?" I asked him, careful not to touch him. "You'll visit me, so I'm not alone?" I asked again, trying to catch his eyes as he was taller than me, and was walking a lot faster. I was only about 5'10, him around 6 ft. I was wearing a trench coat, but mine was white to match my pants._

_Russia shrugged, heading towards the parking lot. I started jogging to keep up with him, and finally stopped in front of him. I stood on my tippy-toes to look him in the eye, hands on my hips in childish pouting._

"…_Ivan? What's wrong? You didn't say hi to me-"_

"_I was never your friend, __инея__." I did my version of paling, (which made me shades of grey) and backed up a step, shoving my hands in my pockets. He was joking around, I just couldn't read his humor today, right? I plastered a smile on my face. _

"_You're funny, Ivan! I don't get the humor though…could you explain it to me?" I smiled wider, showing my teeth. Ivan smiled, and looked at me finally. He patted me on the head, and leaned in to me._

"_I never liked you, Frost. You make America look quiet, and you're unappealing to look at. Go back to your hellhole and waste away .The next time you say my name I will burn your insignificant towns and let my people rape your women until they beg for death." His voice was a sugary-sweet whisper as he giggled the last into my mind. I stepped back, and walked away._

_Not letting him see my tears._

Present Time, Somewhere Fucking Freezing.

"So, let me get this cluster-fuck straight. Turkey got jealous because I was flirting with France-which I wasn't really doing, I was rusty on my _natural talent_- so he bombed my country and tried killing you?"

After I had fallen on the floor, Russia had help me sit up to lean on the bed-he told me we were at his house, surprisingly-given me some pain medication, and had even given me a pillow. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Russia never did thing like this for people. I mean, _come on,_ this was Russia, the big-boned tyrants who massacred each other to 'keep order'. Soviet Union, my lily-white ass.

"Correct, but you forgot you took a blow meant for me. That is why you are here, and not dead and in my basement" He informed me, staring with those bejeweled eyes. I looked away to the huge tapestry on the far wall. It was of the Romanovs, with Marie and Anastasia and Alexandra and Olga and all the other beautiful children. I wanted to gag. Such waste of such beauty, such grandeur.

Strangely, I saw them as extended family. I snorted, and then gave out a weak chuckle. I looked back to Ivan, and smiled contemptuously. "Do you honestly think I was aware that I was doing it for _you?_ Come _on _now, Russia. I couldn't care less about your health. Now, why did you care enough about mine to take me…here?" I snickered at Russia, and tried to stand up. My hands shook and wavered as I used the side of the bed to stand up, but sat on the bed. It was a start. My breath came out in pants, and my nails were dug into my hands, and brought blood to the surface. I did not wince, and was proud of that. I looked at Russia again to see his eyes yet again, staring into mine.

"Why will you not accept my help, инея? I do not hurt you, and you act so cold. Do you reflect your decimated country that much?" He asked, standing up. He took off his trench coat, and kneeled in front of me. I did not have the strength to move away, so I leaned in to have only a few inches between our faces. The tension bloomed.

"Because, being a pathetic, lonely, ugly girl got _terribly tiring._" I hissed at him, then leaned back and laughed. It was a twisted laugh, with more than just a hint of hysteria in it. _I'm such a bitch! I bet he doesn't remember that little finale!_ I thought to myself, and fell back into the bed with my arms spread out from me and laughed harder, bringing tears to my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, and gasped in pain as my ribs stung.

The laughing fit was over as abruptly as it had begun. I was losing my sanity. Was this what happened with all the countries after attacks? Did they have a moment of insanity and get over it? I wanted to talk to Prussia about it. Prussia's awesome, right? He won't look at me weirdly, right?

"Prussia won't what?" Ah, shit! Had I said that aloud? I looked down the line of my body to see him, then snorted and curled up on my side, speaking quietly.

"Let me go home, Russia. I'm conscious and functioning." I avoided the question, and grabbed another pillow to sink my face into. My head hurt, a lot. I knew Turkey hit me, but how hard? Did I have a concussion? Could countries even get concussions?

The bed sank, and as I opened my eyes in surprise, Russia was practically on top of me, staring into my soul with eyes that were brighter than my own.

**A/N:**

**_инея- Frost_**

**_Лайно, що трапилося?- Shit, what happened?_**

**_This is my longest Chapter! :D Please be nice and give me wonderful reviews!_**


	4. Which One is Home?

**Good evening, lovely ladies and gentlemen! I don't know I I'll be updating tomorrow- I'm studying for the PSAT. Sad to say I just got done with dinner and its 7:30 PM here… Belch. Oh, in this chapter I'm going to let out Russia's creepy side and Antarctica's matching side. Things could get a little messy, I just write what I think will fit :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HETALIA characters, only my darling Antarctica, whom I'm about to name. **

_The bed sank, and as I opened my eyes in surprise, Russia was practically on top of me, staring into my soul with eyes that were brighter than my own._

"Do you care for Gilbert more than me, инея?" Russia whispered in my ear, low and menacing. I shuddered, not trying to push Russia off of me. This delicious heat spread off him in waves, only magnified by the fact he wasn't as clothed as he usually was. I clenched my eyes shut, and only felt with my other senses. With my luck, Russia would snap. I would not enrage him with my eyes when that time came.

"Why do you care? You let me the horrid day in America with no true friends. I have made other friends, friends who do not reject my worth and beauty." I said, trying for a monotone voice. I was okay, except I could hear my voice falter at the end. Talking about my happier moments felt odd, like I was speaking about a distant cousin or imaginary relative, not myself not even more than a century ago.

The bed shift again, cold fabrics slid across my thin body and felt Russia's hands my throat, cutting off air and would leave very pretty bruises. I exhaled the last of my air out, and opened my eyes. He was…so beautiful. So regal in anger, I wanted to look away and never look back. I had loved this face once upon a time, but no more. I hated his face as much as I loved it.

But he was going to be like this, this anger that Lithuania warned me about. I opened my mouth a fraction to try and breathe, but only tiny wisps of air come into my lungs, too little for me to function with. Russia grinned, and those ever-beautiful violet eyes flashed, and picked me up off the bed in the death-hold. I did not defend myself. A small, masochistic part of me told me I had deserved it. I deserved the pain, the loss, the humiliation or the situation.

Russia frowned. "You do not fight back? Are you so weak you simply can't, инея?" He demanded so angrily of me. Always so angry, such a chip on his shoulder. I smiled softly, like I had imagined a mother would.

'_Yes'._ I mouthed, and I was dropped to the ground immediately. Well, I guess someone never went to pre-school, did they? Pain resonated throughout my already battered body, and I knew I was going to show bruises for quite a while. I felt like if I stood up, I'd fall like a stack of cards, but knees throbbed with my pulse, and my head pounded like I had a hangover. My face was on its side again, only I was facing the bed I had so recently occupied. I sucked in a big breath, my hands I could feel shaking, unstoppable were the tremors. Was I simply scared, or was I just this cold? _Shock_, my mind told me. I was in shock! I let out a pitiful sound, and closed my eyes. The world could go fuck themselves, I was so _done_ with the shit I had to endure.

"I-I-can't _do this anymore!_" I let out a frustrated scream; my previous intention of being strong had vanished with the pain, the loneliness, and the depression I had stored up inside me. I cried for everything that I didn't have anymore; the simple pleasures of having a loved one were long, long gone. I found strength in my anger, and hauled myself up and glared with everything I had at Russia. He had the gall to look at me proudly. I gripped one of the lavish bedposts, and yelled at him.

"You're fucking _disgusting_, Russia. I fucking protected you- and my reward is nothing besides not being _killed?_ Oh really, what the fuck did I do to you? If anything-". I paused, clenching my teeth. My adrenaline was high, and decided to make the best of it- "You owe _me_, for all the shit you drove me to do. And you'll never fucking _realize it, will you_?" I had woken up in the same clothes I had left for the meeting in, so I paid no notice till now. I always wore long sleeves, and pushed one up to show the lace-like scars I had. "I have my own version of drinking, but _I_ don't hurt everyone around me when I do." I laughed, and laughed harder and harder until I was gasping for air, almost crushing the bedframe with my hand.

"Diviti, you _fool._" was Russia's only words were soft and bounced off the walls. The use of my name made me want to cry more than I had ever wanted to. He was the only person I had told my name to. I giggled madly, and looked at him with wide, dilated eyes. He stared at me with something akin to sorrow in his eyes. He took a step towards me, and another when I didn't flinch. I think I was all out of sudden movements today. We were only feet apart, and hating myself, I offered a hand to him. Russia's eyes widened, and took those last steps to touch it. He sighed, while something so very like electricity ran through my body. Russia placed my hand on his chest, above the heart. Tears stung my eyes, and I looked away.

_Ba-dump…..da-dump…_went his heart, and I could still not look at him. I felt his other hand grip mine that held the bedpost with such concern. Out of the dark of my mind, I heard him tell my let go. "Trust me, Diviti. I will not let you fall in my own house. " Ivan said with sweet, honeyed words. I relaxed my jaw and let go. Immediately, he pulled me against his waist, so I was flush against his body. I opened my eyes and glared at his chest, and wanted to gag. This was too sentimental for me, this sticky-love-is-forever shit. I thought about ripping it away, and then a little slice of insight said he wouldn't take further rejection lightly.

"Am I disgusting so much you dare not put those pretty eyes on me?" Ivan's voice slithered down my spine and put a low, primal feeling in my body. Ah, shit. I took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes. "Russia, you are not physically disgusting, but your rejection is still clear in my memory." I was blunt, honest. I could not lie to him, because I would never be able to getaway with it. His eyes tightened slightly, and huffed in what sounded like annoyance.

"You over-reacted to me in a bad mood, инея."

"Bullshit."

"Your language is so American."

"Don't be jealous that America reached me first."

"I am not jealous, инея."

"Liar."

"Russia does not lie."

"Again, I call _bullshit_."

We stared at each other for several more seconds, my face indignant, his was blank.

"You never believe me." He finally said, almost confused.

"Well, no shit. You told me I was ugly, pathetic, and a loner. Did I not already say this?" I rolled my eyes, and tried pushing away from him. I was not having this argument, ever. He loosened his hold of me, and I suddenly felt the cold across my front, and slowly took my hand away from his chest. I felt stronger now, more…solid. It was because Russia was…Russia. Big, strong, unmoaveable. I was jealous of whatever lover he had right now. She was probably the most beautiful thing to be born, with flowing blonde hair, a good cook, and fearsome as hell.

I took a step back, and walked around him, only a little unsteady. It didn't hinder me as I walked out the door, into the freezing cold.

I walked freely now, still in Russia. The cold was not as bad as Antarctica, and it was something close to spring. I was in Kiev, that much I knew. Why I wasn't in the capital, I didn't know. His house was not so very far from the airport, and it helped that I had found my bag in the living room, ruby-red scarf folded neatly on top of it. I felt a little guilty of just abandoning the man in such a…situation, but whatever. If the chick could deal, the guy could too. When I had checked my phone, I had received texts from Germany, Prussia, America, and Greece. I smiled, and had called America right away. He had been practically frantic, asking me how I was and apologizing about Turkey.

"It's okay, America. Where does Turkey live, though? I feel like paying him a visit." My voice was carefully neutral, but America knew me, and didn't buy it like I had hoped he would.

"No, I just can't tell you! He'd kill me!"

I had laughed, and hung up the phone.

Now, I checked my messages:

From _Prussia:_

_ Hey, r u ok? Txt me bck!_

Aww, how sweet. He actually cared. My fingers flew across the keypad:

_I'm good, a bit sore. Russia helped me out, idk why though. Can I come over? I want to talk to you! ;)_

My reply was instantaneous.

_Bro says u can, every1 wants 2 tlk 2 u._

Ah, shit.

_I'm still hurt, can it wait? I kinda want to talk to you alone, if you get my hint XD_

A test from Germany:

_Trky invded ur cntry, but you pple are ok. Bro wont shut up abut u, wht did u do? Brit says srry, he mde food 4 u. Come ovr now!_

I smiled and checked Greece's:

_I'm sorry about what happened, can we talk somewhere you feel safe at? I know how you feel, Didn't know Sadiq would do that to you ): _

That explained nothing.

Over a day later, In Germany.

"Aber was denn! Öffnen Sie die Tür!" I shouted, pounding on the door of a very nice house. They said they would be home today! And here I was in Berlin, looking like a fool. "Preussen! Open the fucking door!" I yelled, rubbing an aching elbow. I turned around, exasperated. I heard someone coming down the stairs, and whirled round expectantly. The door opened, and Prussia yanked me past the threshold into his arms, which practically crushed me. I was as tall as he was with short heels on, and I whipped them off after he let me go. I smiled at him, and hugged him again, burying my face into his chest. He was annoying without a doubt, but he made me happy, and I appreciated that.

"Antarctica?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Your Deutsch sucks!"

I laughed, a carefree and open sound. He picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped, and grinned as I put my cold hands under his shirt. He shuddered, and I think not from the cold.

_This was going to be fun._

A/N:

инея- Frost


	5. Those Secret Moments

**SO! I've been everyone's been liking this shit, so I thought to myself, 'Let's amp this up, yeah? YEAH!' Lol, it's been a very fun time running home to check my traffic stats XD I'm so laaaame. Well, here's another chapter! Keep enjoying! Oh, I'm writing this while listening to Maroon 5. If anyone knows who they are, you're sure to know were this is going. (Hey, I made it rated M for a reason.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Hetalia characters, or their personalities. However, I do own my OC Antarctica, and her...interesting way of dealing with things...**

_I yelped, and grinned as I put my cold hands under his shirt. He shuddered, and I think not from the cold._

_This was going to be fun._

I pressed my hands into his back to steady me, and used that leverage to push myself almost straight up.

"You know, I _was_ attacked only a day ago. No need to hurt me more, please?" I whined, letting my sore body do the talking. I was very tired, still. When I had woken up, It was so, incredibly tempting to just lock the door and go back to bed. But I had a feeling this trip was going to be worth it.

I looked behind me to see where we were going. We were approaching the entertainment area, with a loveseat, coffee table, and a chaise lounge, and I chuckled. He slung me back to his chest, and looked at me with those garnet eyes. Garnet was my favorite color. I lifted a hand to caress the plane of his face, and let it worry at the cross attached to the collar of his shirt. Now, I wasn't the type to pay attention to clothing, but I knew the sexy uniform was just _not_ going to let me pull of what I had in mind.

Prussia chuckled at me, and set me on the loveseat and knelled in front of me, eyes serious. I got the feeling sex wasn't really the first thing on his mind. He unzipped my jacket, and pulled it off in one fluid movement, him standing up to do so. He held my hands in the air afterward with one hand and cupped my chin in the other. He seemed so tall from this position, but I didn't mind.

"Babe, are you sure you're up to this? I'm awesome enough to understand if you can't pull yourself together for this." He said softly, and knelled in front of me again. I sighed, and smiled at him, imagining the way it would light up my face in the soft, morning light. An emotion flashed across his face too quickly for me to read, and his hand let my face to put one of the hands he held captive in each hand. Prussia put each hand of mine on his neck. "Take your anger out on me, babe. Do it. I know how you feel, better than you know. I spent time in Russia's care, I know how he makes you feel." I had forgotten that. I gripped his neck with both hands, trying to find emotion enough to strangle Prussia. I shook my head, and let my hands fall on his shoulders.

"I can't. I can't just fucking choke someone because I feel like it, Prussia. Just..hold me?" I begged, my hands gripping the material of his shirt unknowingly. I stared into Prussia's eyes, and he smiled, after hesitation. He looked down, and chuckled as he noticed the wrinkled state of his shirt. I followed his eyes, and blushed. How desperate was I these days? Jeez. His hands covered mine, and I unclenched them to lace my cold fingers through his warm ones.

"Gilbert. Call me that, or Gil. But I want to hear you screaming it when I make you come." I looked at him with interest, and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Well, you better call my Diviti then, Gil. I'm a feisty one in bed." I smart-alecked, and saw his eyes widen.

"Diviti? I _love_ that name. Now, I can't be the bottom, sexually speaking. I'm always-" He leered at me with a dark, primal look in his eyes. "-the top. Can you handle it, or do I need to restrain you?" I blushed harder, and felt a sinister thought creep into my mind. I made my face thoughtful, and tilted it. "Well...I wouldn't _mind_ being tied up. You into BDSM?" I half-joked, one hand moving up to tousle his bleach-white hair, and watching my ivory-painted nails, blend with his natural color.

"All awesome people like BDSM, chickie."

That froze my thoughts, and scooted closer to undo the cross button/pin thing. It popped open after some serious work, and made short work of the rest of the buttons. Oh, baby. If he was into anything that kinky, I swore to read _Cosmo___more often.

Gilbert stared at the T-shirt I had on, finally noticing the cloth. I just had one word on it. Amour, in black script going across my chest. He took a second to trace the word on my shirt, a gentle fingertip using the guise of art to touch me. As his finger went across my nipples, I let a light, almost subdued moan come out of my throat. I heard Gil say something, and I opened my eyes without realizing I had closed them. I looked at him questioningly. He grinned and said,

"Oh, _Gott. _You're like a cat when you moan like that. Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?"He licked his lips, and pushed me back against the couch and started nipping at my neck, eliciting little moans from me. I loved this, the feel of Gilbert's jacket against my bare arms, and his presence was nicely new, like sipping a drink you've never had before. I wanted _more_ of that little drink. He stopped to take his shirt off, exposing almost washboard abs, that were so pale they looked like white marble. I shimmied out of my own shirt, and started fumbling with my skinny jeans. Why did I chose to wear these escaped my mind. Oh yeah, Men said they loved girls in skinnys.

"Diviti-you're fucking _divine._" I stopped in my efforts to strip myself and looked up at Gilbert. Those garnet eyes looked at me with adoration, such awe that I kissed him.

Gilbert froze for a second, registering the situation. After a second or two, he took control and swooped into my mouth, a fiery kiss that stole the breath from my lungs. He picked me up, and set me on the chaise lounge, his hot fingers unhooking the bra with a practiced hand. The first thing he did- and I'm sure this was a fantasy- was suck my nipples till I made a pained sound. Gilbert was on top of me, his slightly taller height not making much difference.

"Shit, Gilbert, just fucking _do_ something!" I growled at him, my hands undoing the clasp on his pants. He did his version of my growl and kissed me hard, lips and teeth threatening to hurt me if I didn't open up to him. I smiled in the kiss, and bit his lip, hard. I lapped up the tiny cut I had made and made it even wider, letting the sweet, coppery taste fill my mouth and run down his throat mixed with our saliva. A hand snaked down to his crotch, feeling the hardness of him.

"Diviti!" Was my only response, so I took that as encouragement and gripped him, chuckling as Gilbert arched into my hand. He was so vulnerable, so needy for something only I could give him right now. I _liked_ that, a lot. He got off the chair to take off his pants, and leered at me again with darkness in his eyes.

He wasn't wearing pants.

I gulped audibly, and grinned wide enough to show my teeth. I stood up also, my skin white enough to reflect the light in the room. I shrugged off my jeans, and stood before Prussia with nothing but lime-green boy-shorts on. Gilbert grinned. Oh, the little sucker had planned it!

We both laughed, and both shushed ourselves as we heard a distant voice from upstairs.

"Who's that? Your brother?" I asked him, walking up to him and putting my arms on his waist. Gilbert looked...embarrassed? Oh, what's going on?

"Oh, no. Now you _need_ to tell me. That look's priceless."

"Well, I don't know if that's specifically my brother, but it's got something to do with him."

Oh, I got it.

"Your brother's gay? That's pretty cool , but-" I sighed, looking at him with an odd look. Didn't he know? Gil cut me off.

"Wait, you _knew?_ I found out last year!"

I sighed again at his naivete, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Gil, America's gay. Britain's _really_ gay. I don't _want_ to know what the Asian countries do, but ohmyfucking_christ_ you need to watch the video France gave me for my 100th birthday. It was so bad, I gave it to Ukraine for _her_ birthday, and she _loves_ porn. I mean, how the hell did they put two dicks in poor Canada? I mean, I'm guessing that's some pretty fine lu-" Prussia clamped a hand over my mouth.

"No, I never want to hear their names when we're about to have sex. I can't stand it!" Gilbert shoved me against the chaise, and ripped off my panties. I shivered at the sudden air, and gripped Gil's cock, pumping it in a steady rhythm, laughing when Gilbert whined with pleasure. He shook himself, batting my hand away from his vital regions.

"No, I can't cum before you. You will-" And this is where he leaned over and bit the shell of my ear. "-_beg_ for permission to release all over my pretty furniture." I shuddered, a flashback of yesterday running through my mind. NO! I shut my eyes tight, and tried forcing the image out of my mind. Russia, whispering in my ear and saying my name so fucking _softly_.

"Oh, Diviti. Fuck-I knew better than to do this. What did Russia do to you? You're never like this!" Gilbert said, and felt cold air and then felt myself picked up. Gilbert swore several times, and said he'd be right back.

I groaned, eyes till shut tight as I felt guilt about ruining this. We could have had sex, for crying out loud! Wonderful, mind-numbing sex! And then Russia had to ruin it when he was thousands of miles away! I opened my eyes. I was on the loveseat, and got up to start putting on my clothes again. I saw my underwear torn down one side, and chuckled weakly. I went ahead and put on my bra, glancing at the door every now and then , making sure someone wouldn't just open the door and barge in.

"Back, babe." Gilbert said, and I glanced at him. He was wearing a red robe and was holding a short, red, silk robe that was obviously meant for me. He tossed it to me and I caught the matching robe. Where he had gotten these, I didn't really want to know. I tucked a stand of hair behind my ear and started speaking.

"Hey, Gil, I'm super fucking sorry about-" I tried saying, but he held up a hand.

"Hey, I know how it is. Being at Russia's house can fuck you up. Want to just cuddle instead?"

I smiled fondly, and put on the robe. It was warm, and I snuggled into it. Prussia walked up to me with a smile on his perfect face, and took the clothes from me. He walked over to the trashcan by the door, and threw them away.

"I'll replace all of them. I hated the French writing, by the way. France is a douche-bag and womanizer, if he tries harassing you, call for my brother, okay? I don't want you having to put up with his shit, period." I nodded silently. Who knew Prussia could take charge like that? I felt slightly cheated. Did I owe him an apology, or did he owe me one? Gilbert walked back to me, face serious. He didn't stop until I had to take a step back from him, looking at him with a carefully neutral face. He kissed me once on the forehead, and pulled me with one hand to the loveseat.

That was how we spent the entire day, curled up against each other. Once, Germany came down with Italy trailing behind him. Both looked flushed, and Italy was more serious than usual. I had the hope that Germany could rub off on Italy a little. He looked at Prussia, who had fallen asleep, and back at me. He smiled a little, and said in a soft voice:

"Take care of him. He's my only blood family. Hopefully, you will be too one day."

I sighed, and let my head rest of Prussia's lap. It was a good day.


	6. Her Descent is Short

**ELLO! Aha, I just wanted to say that _under no circumstances will I EVER post on a weekend. _Just telling you all :) Well, in this chapter we have some serious kinda-scary character development, and Diviti's growth as an OC and country. Have any of you seen _Black Swan?_ Creepy movie, right? Sadly, I did get some inspiration from the movie. I'm a bit worried how it might play out. Oh, Gilbert fans watch out. Russia fans, rejoice! A little time-skipping, but in reality, this day-today shit I see would never happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _jack shit_, besides Diviti and her...personality.**

**NO REVIEWS MAKES ME HATE TYPING. SAD AUTHOR IS SAD.**

I had been at home for three months. No phone calls, no texts, no contact from the rest of the world. Rebuilding my tribal cities took too much attention from me. Currently, I had blue-prints for a massive underground city in front of me, complete with a massive greenhouse and trade center. Mentally, I was ready to make this shit happen. Physically-it didn't seem like it was possible.

Good thing there were so many of those damn scientists around. Arriving from Germany's house, I had spent 3 days crying/throwing up/threatening Turkey with nuclear bombs. Just because Antarctica was a chunk of ice didn't mean we could just sit around with the penguins all day. We were busy fuckers in the winter. We just kept it to ourselves. The door to my personal conference room was open, (We were in my private house) and a scientist walked in, though a little twitchy. That sadly, wasn't too unusual

"Ma'am? Wh-wh-at do you think? The last level of the concrete city is ready, we decided that would be the residential level, right? We al-already made the garage for the automobiles, and we j-just need your permission..." The stammered audibly enough for me too keep staring at him after he was done. He tried shrinking into himself. I smiled with sick pleasure.

I now knew why Russia was such a hard-ass on his people. If they do not love you with mindless devotion, make them fear you with all their heart. I made my face smile with all the warmth it could, thinking of the sun and all the happy, carefree things that went with it.

The scientist squeaked.

"Am I scaring you?" I asked the scientist bluntly, my hands propped up against the side of the table. There were several soft-light, industrial-like lamps placed around the corners of the room, making the ice-blue paint seem almost alive. I could only imagine how the man felt looking at me in this situation. Despite the time I spent with Prussia, I felt like I was ready to snap now in this room. It felt like there was a red, raging cloud covering my mind. Sure, I felt happy when I was with him-but it didn't even last throughout the plane ride home.

But spending time with _Ivan.._

"Spit it out, _boy._" Came my impatient retort. These people were annoying, wishy-washy. I hated their inability to stick to one side of the equation when it came to speaking.

A gruesome image came to mind of me just sewing their lips together.

The sick little smile was back. I bore my gaze into the scientist. He squirmed, then said something:

"Yes..." The red haze was gone. I slumped to the nearest chair, and covered my eyes with my hands. I was losing it. "I'm under stress, just give me the paperwork and I'll sign it." I said tiredly. My phone buzzed from within my pocket, and I fished it out excitedly. Maybe Gil wanted to go somewhere!

I went straight to my messages, and froze. Austria? How the...what? My eyes tightened in confusion, and I saw that it was a picture image. I smiled a little. If Ukraine put him up to what I think he sent me...

No, it wasn't of his cock, or anything.

It was of Prussia kissing-no, making out- with Hungary. In his living room. On the chaise. With Hungary looking like she was on Cloud Nine. The picture was taken by someone else.

The red haze was back and it was tenfold.

Underneath was text:

_Hungary sent this to me to make me jealous. He dumped you, right?_

I chucked the phone across the room, skipping off the table once to scatter the papers on it, and the next bounce was off the wall. The back of the phone came off, with the battery.

I froze for a second, unsure of what to do. A one time fling...not even sex, and he cheated on me.

The red haze lightened a little.

We never said we were dating.

The anger faded away a little.

I had not talked to him in months. He could have taken it the wrong way.

I was still pissed, but no longer that Imma-fucking-kill-someone feeling that I had.

He could have been cheating on me from the very start.

I flipped the table, and stormed out of the room.

GERMANY'S POV.

Antarctica had asked me to meet her in her new, grand capital. I found it strange at first, but then found reason in it. The brief time she spent in my land probably inspired her own ideas her her new city-though she was on a world of ice and wind. How could she make a city that could protect its people?

A brief image came to mind of the city _carved_ out of the ice. I shuddered. No, I doubted that. Antarctica was a passionate, warm person. Her personality did not match her looks. I sighed, leaning back in the airplane. I had dropped almost everything to come to her request. Half a year, that was long it had been since seeing her at home, curled up with brother. I had been disappointed at them breaking up, but it was none of my business, though I did respect Hungary, and her work effort.

My mind wandered to the first time seeing Antarctica. Dark, almost scarlet hair in front of her face as she looked at America, and oftentimes to Russia. We were discussing the Treaty to keep her safe from the other, power-hungry countries. I had come just to watch. Her eyes were not so visible, but I knew from others they were the most disturbing thing about her. The were white with the barest hint of blue to them. Italy told me that she dyed her hair to stand out against the ice, and I wanted to believe it. Her skin was white, with maybe a bit of pink. I had a feeling that she would be unstoppable if she decided to try and claim land, if she kept to her environment. Suddenly, the image of her standing with General Winter went through my mind. She said something and kissed the side of his cheek. He blushed, and exerted even more force over his enemies, how were obviously cold and blue.

I shuddered again, grateful that I considered her my ally.

"We are here, Sir!" Came a wary voice from my flight attendant. I nodded, said my thanks, and stepped onto Antarctica, looking at the black Jeep that idled a fair hundred meters in front of my. I smiled in approval at their caution, and winced at a cross-breeze hit me. How did people _live _here?

"Germany, welcome to Antarctica~ " Came a feminine and muffled voice from my side. I jumped, dropping my bags to turn. Antarctica was in a white overcoat with only her eyes showing from her face, hands outside of her pockets and open. Her eyes crinkled a little, and took off the scarf she had on.

"Ja! Don't surprise me like that, young lady!" I snapped at her, and picked up my bags. Inside, my heart was pounding wildly. How had she done that? Arcane Magic? A contract with the Devil?

Looking at her, My heart stopped. She had that innocent, cute smile that made me want to hide. It was reminiscent of Russia's face, only I think I had expected it from anyone but her. She cocked her head to one side, and wrapped the scarf around my neck, a little too tight.

"Can't let a friend die of the cold, right?" She grinned, then laughed into the cold air. The breeze was turning into an ominous wind, and she face turned towards it.

"Antarctica?" I asked her name, a little worried. She turned towards me a little too slowly, like she was listening to something. Her eyes were glazed until she remembered herself and blinked.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. Let's go inside my city, yes?" She tugged on my arm like an impatient child, and waved to the car so it could drive up closer.

I had the feeling that the trip would end badly.

**A/N: See? Not so scary!**

**REVIEWS I LIKE REVIEWS.**


	7. DoubleTaps Hurt as a Rule

**Guten Abend! So...IM BACK! Please review and comment on it! They make me happy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides Diviti and her...personality.**

**This chapter includes (spoilers): Diviti getting double-teamed, pissed off, surprised by everyone's favorite creeper, and her ever-increasing bad reactions get a tad bit out of hand.**

Diviti's POV.

"Germany? What's wrong? You look worried..." I asked the tall man in front of me, searching those pretty blue eyes for an answer. After his arrival, he had treated me gently, with the utmost caution. Every now and then, he would check a sleek black phone from his jacket, and would stare at me with a wariness of an animal. The man in question looked back at me sharply due to my quiet voice, and was silent for a few minutes, contemplating.

Then finally, "You are...different now, ja? Less gullible." He stared at me through blonde hair, his hood mussing his hair up. _How stupid looking. _I nodded once and then thought about it, looking out the back-seat window to stare at the flurry of ice outside. My mind wandered from the situation, my eyes I could feel glazing from losing myself in the cold weather visible.

"I should have changed hundreds of years ago, really." I said suddenly, only realizing it myself. How much would the world have changed if I had killed any attempts on my land? What if I had kicked out Argentina when I had had the chance to? I closed my eyes and pulled my hood down. This day was so tiring, but I had a plan for today. I ignored the static on my walkie-talkie as mere background noise.

Germany's POV

Such a young country, to be taking this responsibility so quickly. Upon entering the Hummer, we had taken seats across from each other, my posture automatically going stiff. However, Antarctica was relaxed with the ease that spoke of many trips like these. I frowned as the red-head tilted her head back to sleep, and pulled out my phone. My brother and I had been communicating back and forth since I arrived here, and pulled off my gloves to let my fingers fly over the number pad.

_She's alive. Not so much as she was before, but she's safe._

I sent it, and looked back at the female in front of me. Not even while resting did she look like a child anymore. How exactly had those months gone for her? Her eyes had noticeable circles underneath them, and her eyeliner was smeared in some places. Her face was pale as always, but there was no flush on her cheeks, no signs of extortion. I leaned over, and touched her cheek lightly, my curiosity getting the better of me. Her skin felt taut, and was as flawless to the touch as well as the look. A blush rose to my cheeks, thinking of another fair-skinned person, and memories of long ago. Why couldn't they just get along like they used to? If Antarctica became a superpower, never-minding how unlikely that was, what would she do first? Who would she be like the most? A flash of guilt ran though me as I considered what I had done. She would not trust me. I was going to be lucky to get away alive.

_ Russia. _So cold, so domineering. Thinking now, how different were the two? They both could muster a facade to fool most, and would not hesitate to be rash. Antarctica's eyes flickered open, and froze. I apologized, and retracted my hand. Being around her made me act like I never did. I didn't know if that was good or bad yet. Her gray eyes bored into mine with no emotion, simply studying me. The wind in the silence was astounding, deafening.

Minutes passed, we stood at an impasse, but it was not a challenge to see who would turn away first. It seemed like she was memorizing my face, those who were countries hardly isolated themselves. (I remember China doing so, and that had turned out badly for him.)

Her lips parted, and smiled the tiniest bit. She took my hand from my lap, her skin feeling oddly rough as she surveyed my hand with those now curious eyes.

"You're cold, Germany?" She said in something akin to wonder, and brought my hand up to her face, cradling it with both of her hands . I blushed again, itching to tear my hand away from her skin. So smooth, almost intoxicating. How had brother survived being away from her for so long?

Diviti's POV:

"You're cold, Germany?" I said, surprised. The man nodded, a tell-tale blush creeping to his face as I warmed his hand against my cheek. His fingers were like ice, but my body on the other hand, was warm and healthy. _Maybe it's because Germany's not that cold in the end?_ Maybe. I felt Germany tug his hand back a bit, so I removed my hands from on top of his, slightly abashed. I was being greedy now that I had another country near me, and only me. _Mine for as long as he stays here._

_You think anyone would like a slut like you?_ Came a sadistic voice from inside my head. I frowned, pulling a pair of fingerless gloves from my pockets. Skin contact=bad.

"Driver, how much longer?" I called out to the tinted window separating the backseat from the driver and passenger, my voice harsh and chilly. I tapped my fingers against each other, staring out the window again, pointedly ignoring the situation.. In the distance was the wall of the city, only slightly lighter then the flurried sky. To spot it, you had to be accustomed to the world here. I smirked, rapping the window with my bare knuckles.

"Only minutes, Majesty." Came a deep voice, and I looked back at Germany with a sardonic grin on my face, lips curled in a childish delight. The blonde said nothing, only nodded and checked his phone. My curiosity drove me to ask a question, "Who are you conversing with, Germany? It's a bit rude, so I want to know." My voice was light at the beginning, but finished with a commanding tone evident.

"...My brother."

Ah. I knew it! I chuckled, and pulled out my own cell phone. It was almost eight in the evening, but the sky has showed no signs of day or the absence of it. It was Summer, and the sun was out more than what a person would usually see.

"If you want to come into my city, I'd like for you to not take pictures. It would ruin the initial surprise when everyone else sees it." I instructed, grinning as we started to turn into the underground car-park. The Hummer became dark, save for the white lights that flashed by and we went deeper. I took off my seat belt, Germany also doing so, just a tad bit pale underneath the scattered light.

**Around 30 minutes later**

"You've _got_ to be fucking with me." I deadpanned, my mouth oblivious to the snow flying in it.

"Sadly not, your Majesty." Came the hesitant reply from the city's gate guard. The poor fool looked like he was going to piss his pants. 20 minutes of bickering with the newbie guard and gotten the elite involved. Silly man didn't recognize his own ruler!

"_Who the bloody fuck let him know this location?"_

"W-well your Majesty, Your honored guest _does_ have a cellar device..."

I gripped my head hard with both hands, and bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. It was better than screaming in front of my guest. With that in mind, I whirled around to Germany, my voice warm with anger. I stepped up to him, cornering him and only a few inches from staring him eye-level.

"You have _anything_ to do with this?" I asked in a level voice, keeping my face so carefully neutral to him.

"Are you keeping something secret from the world?" Came an unwanted question from the European nation. I felt my eyelids twitch, but did not yet try to touch him in my anger. It was a rule of thumb not to touch unless you want to engage. "Secrets? _Only_ a fucking city! Now, because you didn't deny it, I'm guessing you _did_ smuggle someone without my express permission!" I seethed at him, the wind growing more violent around me. I trusted him! Germany! He was orderly!

"I _respected _you!" I growled, watching in fierce joy as he stepped back, not being in his own country to give him necessary power.

A movement beside me caught my attention.

"_YOU!" _I practically screamed at the white blur, my mind jumping to conclusions. "You two double-teamed, didn't you? Russia!" My hand went to the nape of my neck, grabbing my knife from it's spine sheath. Where were my guards? I looked to the right. Blood and bodies stained the ground, and I could smell the metallic scent clearly. I was in deep shit now.

And the next moments were exceptionally sharp. Russia took a few, insanely quick step, grabbing my suspended elbow to pull it back further than possible. Germany kicked my feet out from under me, leaving Russia's strength the only thing holding me up. Shamed tears stung my eyes, and felt humiliated. I couldn't stand up to two superpowers, could I? I was barely recognized, shown-off by America, and what, did I think myself worthy enough to start playing hard-ball?

"Лед, da? Why are you so upset? I am here now."

Ah...fuck. I looked to the ground, willing the wind and snow around me to go faster, but I no longer had the emotion to back it up. I tugged my arm, only biting my lip harder when the pain increased.

"Self-righteous mother_fucking _jerks." Was my only response. My arm was twisted more, and I let out a small sound, but was pretty sure it was a frustrated sound. Pretty sure. I tried again.

"Did you both want to talk to me or something?" I said calmly, releasing the blade to drop into the snow. I needed my emotions right now. This was not going to happen to me. Not in my own _country!_ I tried standing up, but I needed to touch the ground to lose myself in the snow.

"Actually, this was supposed to just be a friendly visit," Germany started out saying, my eyes not quite able to see his face. "But then Russia remembered when China stopped looking outside, and focused inwards, and how that really didn't go well. Now that we could all use that precious liquid you have, we have to make sure you're not going insane in the little icicle you happen to call home. Russia, do it."

I had only a moment to wonder what the bloody fuck was going on before everything went dark.


	8. An Interlude

**Hello, my pretties! It's nice to see people like my story..not that I wouldn't mind some reviews and all...seriously. I don't want to update if no one's saying they like what I write.**

**Want to be my beloved Beta Reader? PM me!**

**So, Let's have a poll? You you rather have Rus/Ant, or Prus/Ant?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Last chapter~

_"Actually, this was supposed to just be a friendly visit," Germany started out saying, my eyes not quite able to see his face. "But then Russia remembered when China stopped looking outside, and focused inwards, and how that really didn't go well. Now that we could all use that precious liquid you have, we have to make sure you're not going insane in the little icicle you happen to call home. Russia, do it."_

_I had only a moment to wonder what the bloody fuck was going on before everything went dark._

* * *

><p>Russia smiled at the body on the ground, much to Germany's growing disturbance. Was Antarctica bi-polar, or something? Before she passed out, he could have sworn she was crying. But why would she be crying, if not in anger? Germany crouched by the young woman, gathering her in his arms. Yes, she had been crying. Already, the tears had froze to leave shiny tracks on her cheeks.<p>

"Russia, you made her cry!" He exclaimed, walking over to Ivan, his eyes still trained on her face. Russia frowned, moving too to take a closer look at _his _Diviti. No, he didn't make her cry, _they_ made her cry. Still, a sick feeling tracked up his body, making him nauseous. _They, not he._ He put his arms underneath her, a subtle command for Germany to hand her over. There was a moment of hesitation before Germany tilted his arms to let her slide onto Russia's. Russia hummed, happy how her body fit so much better against his body. She was actually tall, maybe as tall as Amerika?

_"Back with me, where she should be~" _Sang Russia in a low voice, "See, Deutschland? She's better in my arms then yours, да?" He stepped in a circle, not quite a dance. Ludwig frowned at the spectacle. This wasn't what they came for, originally. Germany had actually wanted to see her city- but on phone call from Russia, (how had he found out in the first place?) and it was a mission. For a second, the wind picked up, carrying a high, pitiful moan that sounded distinctly like a woman. Both Russia and Germany looked the the micro-nation for a long moment, Germany was a bit more worried than Russia of her waking up. Ja, she was a micro-nation, but the tie she had with her land was eerie. Germany swore to himself he was going to find out how she was personified to her people. This was just creepy.

"Yes, She does fit you better then me. But what are we going to do now?" Reasoned Ludwig, looking around for any humans, or cameras. He glanced back at Russia, who had shifted the woman even more, cradling her with reverent care. It sent shivers up the western European nation.

But Russia was happy. Truly happy, with the little Antarctica in his arms. Maybe this wouldn't end up being some Gott-forsaken, useless trip to the land of icicles. Germany looked around, shifting his gun into the the other hand. They needed to get inside, without anyone finding out they had ambushed her.

" Russia. Where are the bodies? I can't see any bodies." He was disturbed, now, Russia's humming stopped, and he looked around too.

"I see no bodies, either. Maybe the land swallowed them up?" Germany blanched. Russia couldn't be serious!

"Impossible!" Germany vehemently argued. But then, how would he explain the erratic behavior of the weather? He glanced in the direction of the walls, debating whether to look for another entrance, or go the main way. Or, get out of here.

"We could tell everyone that she passed out, да?" Supplied Russia, stepping closer to Germany until he could see Antarctica's lashes, the only natural black on her face. Bile rose in Germany's throat. He had sworn not to take another nation hostage, and look how quickly he reverted back to his old ways. "We should leave her here." Germany said underneath his breath. She would never forgive them. She would do her _damnedest_ to get revenge, he was positive of that. He continued in a louder voice, "What if you hurt her when you hit her? You could have given her a serious injury. Germany's nausea was added to when Russia registered the emotion with a worried look. Russia shifted the girl to one arm to support her neck, and pressed his ear to her bosom. Germany flushed. _That's not how you check for a head injury, idiot! _

Ivan nodded once, and headed towards the city wall, not looking back to see if the frustrated German was following him. Russia thought he could do this on his own. He could take care of Antarctica when no one else could. Ivan was sure of that, he had to be. He didn't want to admit how to check for wounds on another person. His vodka was back at home, and he never bothered with anyone else's health, besides his sisters. And even then, his big sister would take care of Natalya if she cut herself playing with her knives. Walking towards the doors- the only thing not white in the scenery – he took a deep breath, listening to Diviti mumbled a sound, not quite a word, quiet enough that if he was not holding her, he would have never heard it. That once word filled his chest with a warm, almost hot emotion. Something he could not quite place.

_"-van."_


	9. The Labyrinth

**Hello, LOVLIES!**

**Well, Russia fans, you get your chapter~ :D It's not exactly NC-17 yet, but soon, my lovlies. Soon.**

**The poll's still up! In favor of Russia~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Last chapter~

Walking towards the doors- the only thing not white in the scenery – he took a deep breath, listening to Diviti mumbled a sound, not quite a word, quiet enough that if he was not holding her, he would have never heard it. _"-van."_

_ Diviti heard sounds. Movement, shuffling, murmured voices in the dark. It was dark because she could not open her eyes- she was too tired for that. It was ironic now, the situation. The arctic nation had tried so hard to keep her new city protected- so it could flourish. That had taken a toll on her sanity and well-being._ But now, as she felt herself being carried by either Germany- or the other one- Diviti could relax, she could try piecing her mind back together. When she was technically under invasion.

_Wait a _second-NO! She could not lose again! Not to these people! She refused to disappear! Diviti- queen of her country and her country herself- could not _lose_ to such _ignorant people! _Ignorant to her life- the struggle of a country with for the most part uninhabitable climates!

In Ivan's arms, Diviti started to wake, eyelids moving and sounds that the German or even the Russian could understand. It sounded German-it was harsh- but it had syllables reminiscent of Russian- or rather- ancient Belarus. It made the two men look at her for a second, before opening the gate to the grand city. "We need to find her home-ASAP." Germany worried, looking at the natives watching them. Slowly, the usual city commotion stopped, the sight of two _different_ people carrying their leader, their _goddess, _freezing them in ranges of wonder, to shock, to unveiled outrage. A older woman with pale hair stormed up to them, unafraid by Russia's demeanor.

"Your world kills her, and now tries saving her?" The woman screeched in broken English, then that brutal language that Diviti muttered earlier now spewing out of this females' mouth.

Diviti visibly shuddered in Ivan's arms, stopping the woman's obscenities with a start. The nation exhaled, then turned the slightest bit towards the other nation holding her. Germany spoke; "We did not kill her- but yes, we are trying to help her. How long has she..." He trailed off, in hope that her insanity wasn't new. Murmurs and whispers spread like fire in the crowd, heads turning away in what seemed like embarrassment. Ivan and Germany locked gazes. _They don't care about her personally, did they?_ For Germany, he thought of Hitler, of the insults- and sometimes beatings thrown his way every so often. For Russia...Stalin. For all those leaders who had misinterpreted what having a nation under their wing meant. They were supposed to be fathers, mothers, caretakers. That thing about responsibility. Now, in a way, Antarctica had joined the club. A club no one ever wanted to be in. Russia looked back at the native, anger replacing all diplomatic tendencies.

"You left her to suffer, woman." Came his accusation, wanting to hand over Diviti to Germany so he could go for his pipe. They would ease her suffering in blood. No, not they, _he._ He would protect Diviti. He could take her to Russia- She could be _his. A heart of ice in a land of ice._

"Russia, look at the city..." Said Germany, with a awe-filled look in his eyes. Russia actually looked at the city now, though it was hard to wrench his gaze away from the elder.

It was a city inside a dome. Kind of disappointing, but once you _looked..._

Shades of red, violet, and blue fabric graced the upper walls of the dome, a skylight was all the city needed. Of course, you could see artificial lights strewn around the ceiling, but no- these people would prefer dim dusk to the bright lights of a real city. The lightness of the blue-the closest color to the skylight- only amplified the light. Those fabrics were only pulled to the shape of the dome slightly, to create a sequestered, yet appealing look. Russia stood for in a moment, awe. The part of the city they had entered was the bazaar. It made both foreign nations think for a second why this would be the closest entrance. Had Diviti...actually wanted to take Germany for a tour? Germany felt that unmistakeable ache of self-loathing bloom in his chest.

"Come on, Russia...we need to get her horizontal. _Before_ a mob forms." Russia only nodded, a bit absently. They continued around the city, heading to the center of the dome. In retrospect, it should have been fairly simple. But whenever they thought the center was near, they only faced another wall.

And this is where they stood now. At another entrance, with Diviti's stirrings getting more and more frequent. Russia glared at the wall, and turned around yet again.

"Doesn't this remind you of a labyrinth?" He said suddenly, looking at Diviti. What would she do if she awoke suddenly? Rage at them? Call for guards? Hurt them herself? Hurt _herself_? Even though she was technically a micro-nation- they were in her territory. Colder than Germany, maybe even Russia. Also, what had happened to those guards that they killed...that was going to be an awkward question to ask. Germany shrugged, looking around for a clue.

He had an idea. "Russia, let's focus on getting to the center of this place, where the light hits directly. If we can do that- we have a chance. Let's go!" Germany started jogging from the direction they came from. Russia sighed, and adjusted Diviti so he wouldn't jostle her so much.

Germany and Russia, carrying Antarctica, took off, going as straight as they could, trying not to go in any other direction if possible. The two nations ran for what felt like only a minute- they forgot they could run faster than humans ever could. Diviti shuddered, taking Russia's attention away from where he was going for a second. He almost smashed into a wall, twisting his body so he wouldn't hurt either of them. The awkward movement left him frustrated. Germany kept running, oblivious to Russia's setback. Russia yelled at Germany, but he was no where to be found now. Of course, one could hear many things, like fur-covered animals and a busy market.

"Shit" Ivan swore, whirling around as the street absorbed the wake left by Germany. He turned to the nearest vendor-a young woman, feigning a smile. "Miss, how do I get to the middle of this place?" Her questioned, ignoring the woman's concerned look at Antarctica.

"'Ell.." She started, lifting his spirits a bit at the fact she spoke English. "It's a tad diffi'cult, but only go on roads where the city's colours go?" She shrugged, and tilted her head as she finished "Purple, red, and gold. Follow those roads? That make logic?" The woman shrugged again, and stepped from behind the stall to take a better look at Diviti. "Ah, her Majesty! I've heard she's for_ever_ ill, but I never thought it true! So sad!" She exclaimed, brushing a lock of red hair from the aforementioned person's face. Russia twisted his face again into a semblance of a smile. "Thank you, woman." She nodded, and Russia left, adding a bit more information to his mind. People in his land would never be so...open. Or unsuspecting of a random person with an unconscious girl- let alone the nation's 'majesty'.

From there on- it was too easy. The streets with red specialized in manufactured goods- fabrics, home décor, luxury goods, electronics. Those streets intersected with purple vendors- raw goods like wheat (where did they get that from, anyways?), and vegetables, and even fruit. Lastly, the ones with gold were for entertainment. Jesters and musicians and people who could draw you cartoonified had set up little stands along those streets. And all the while, violins and flutes gave off the sweetest music to filer and rebound inside.

You could say that it was just a tad awe-inspiring.

And _finally,_ they were in the center. A fountain- a huge fountain- was in the middle. It was...a woman with a vase on her hand. She cradled a child with one hand, and held a sick-looking knife in the other. She was draped in red and purple, with the vase gold. Russia walked up to it, looking back and forth between the statue and the madam in his arms.

Well, that explained a lot. Except for the length in hair- they were copies of each other. And also the height, too. Diviti was set down on a bench facing it, and Russia sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling out a cigarette.

**Diviti's POV. **(A/N: ABOUT TIME, I might add)

Warmth settled in my skin, waking me up pleasantly. There was also a considerable amount of heat to the side of me, too. And...cigarette smoke. I had picked up smoking...how long ago? Months ago? I couldn't think so clearly, everything was fuzzy, like sleeping in the sun in your own house, surrounded by all those familiar smells.

Wait a second...Germany- and-and _him_ had come. Killed my people. _Fucking knocked me out on my own territory._ Yet...I could find no hate to yell at them with. Not yet. Opening my eyes was hard, but after I did so, was caught staring at _him._ Ivan. He was looking at me with an expression I just couldn't make a word. Lonely. So...lonely. I tried lifting a hand to his face to tou-_hit_ him, but only succeeding in moving it to rest on my collarbone. I could still not look away. I gave him a small, small smile. Just a twitch of my mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows, either confused or unable to properly place my actions.

With him, every touch- every movement was debatable. I could kiss him or bite him in the same movement, yet I could just be moving my face nearer to his. An open hand could be a slap, or a caress, or a simple pat on the shoulder.

"Stop being so confusing." I mumbled under my breath, fingers twitching involuntarily on my neck. I turned my face away from the harsh light of the sun. Wait, the sun...I whirled my head back towards it, staring at the fountain. My mind reeled, eyes widened, dizzying me. How did we get here? Where was the _invited_ guest?

"I took you into the city after Germany knocked you out. You...were very restless, so I thought it would be a good idea for you to be in the heart of your city." He said before I could ask him how I got here, casually flicking ash on the ground. I felt mildly guilty. I had expected to wake up in Russia, locked in a room with no clothes on. I smiled a little again, a little weakly though. Now that I thought about the weakness, I narrowed my eyes. Did I hit my head? If Russia admitted I was restless...was I in need of medical attention?

"Let me up, I need to check something." I said slowly, trying to sit up and failing. I couldn't get up. In hindsight, if you can't get up, you should take to heart what your body's trying to tell you. Russia snorted, and did not let me up. I turned back towards him, aggravated. That cigarette glowed as he inhaled, and stayed as he exhaled through his nose. I could do that _too._ Show-off.

"Let me up, Russia. I need a doctor." His eyes narrowed at this, and my ice blue eyes narrowed in return.

"You did not say thank you."

"Is there a need, Russia? What did you do? You attacked me, knocked me out cold, infiltrated my city, and murdered my people. I could call Putin right now and this could get ugly."

"Putin is not my boss."

"Pfft.140% think so. "

At this, Russia chuckled, eyes closing as he tilted his head back for a throaty laugh. I blushed, my head still on his lap. I could feel the vibrations through my body, and wiped my eyes as they misted a bit. His laugh was infectious, when real and not the 'kolkolkol' laugh. When he was finished attracting attention, he wiped his eyes too and grinned down at me.

"You know about that?" I snorted, a cough taking place and shuddering my body. This...was new. I didn't like this at all. My lungs felt heavy, but I dismissed it. Russia put a cold hand on my forehead, and I could tell without opening my eyes that he wasn't happy. I cleared my throat, and opened my eyes to look at the fountain.

"Could hardly let me be the odd one out." I murmured this, and moved my hand to his beige coat, feeling the fabric on the fingertips. _Where's Germany? Too ashamed to show his face? Probably starting flirting with a chick or something...just as bad as his brother...I wonder how he's doing..._

"You don't have to be alone, Antarctica." Came Russia's voice, scattering my thoughts. I looked at him, uninterested. "Oh, come-" I coughed again, this one bringing me up off his lap a bit as I hastily covered my mouth. Russia crushed the cigarette with his boot and lifted me until I was straddling him. I blushed harder, not helping the tightness in my chest. From the coughing. Not from him being so close. Yeah. Go with that. I pushed against his chest with one hand, then gave up and rested my forehead on his shoulder, discreetly looking side to side. If anyone saw us the gossip would be horrendous.

"Thanks..." I muttered under my breath. Russia lifted my face my by chin and bored into my head with those violet eyes.

"What was that?" He squeezed my chin, fingers digging into my jaw. I opened my mouth and grimaced, wincing as I head a dull pop in my body.

"Thanks. Now let go before you break my jaw." I winced again, another cough forcing me to close my eyes and shut my mouth. I pushed against Russia harder, using the other hand to muffle my hacking. I spit to the side of me- I couldn't reach the ground from my position. Russia finally let go of my jaw, and I was able to cough harder, trying to force the bile from my throat. I gripped his coat as an anchor and twisted around, spitting on the ground. It was pink.

"Get me to a doctor, Russia. I won't squeal on you." I asked, not begged. I did not beg. Turning to Russia again, I let go of his coat. Automatically, his hand went up to smooth the creases out, and I grabbed his hand, flipping it palm side up. Of course, he wore gloves. I took the glove off, curiosity demanding that I compare hands. As all cold nations knew, the cold absolutely destroyed our hands, but I wanted to know. If taking such human stances against the weather changes anything. Russia was silent, but I was too focused on taking off the glove.

Once free, I put my own hand on top of his. Barely bigger. I lowered the hand to my lap, putting my head yet again on his shoulder. I could hear his breathing pause, then start again. With the curtain of hair, I brought his hand up to my lips, blowing on the fingertips gently. He shivered a little, pleasing me. Where was I getting this courage? Months ago, I would have never done this. I would have stormed out, cursing the former Soviet Union. Now that I thought about it- something has changed. In the air, there was less tension. More...resolve? I couldn't place it. I could never place the mood.

Could...never...realize.

A tear tracked down my cheek, silent. I moved his hand so the tear would fall on me. I kissed the palm of his hand. "Take care of your body...Take more care then I do to mine." I whispered, sure that he heard it. The tear dropped on my jacket, the white showing the barest indication of water. I coughed again, moving his hand away from my mouth.

"Can a doctor do you any good?" He ignored what I said, making me think. I breathed in through my mouth, the cold almost as searing as a hot poker was. I didn't cough, so I did it again, and again, till I was dizzy for a different reason. I was grinning madly, sucking air through my lungs. Russia pulled me away so he could look at me. He raised an eyebrow, and I felt a hand snake up to the base of my neck.

"You're going to pass out." He observed, and I nodded in response. Yeah, I was going to pass out. Big deal. He could carry me. I laughed at that, my head light and rolling on my shoulders. Him, carrying me!

"Am I..too tall though?" I put both hands on the side of his face, unable to stabilize my breath. I knocked our foreheads together, grinning manically, red hair swinging back and forth. He chuckled at that, then captured my face in his hands.

"I need to stabilize your breathing. You are indeed too tall for me to carry." He said in all seriousness. I had the time to raise an eyebrow before he kissed me.

Kissing him was interesting. Kind of like eating snow. Snow is cold, but not too cold. But once you eat enough, you can't move your mouth correctly, it's like poison. It sneaks up on you. Since my mouth was already open, all he had to do was dominate. He pushed against me, the contradiction being his hands pressing me against him. My lungs still heaved, and soon it became a battle for control. I bit his lower lip gently, not knowing the limits. A hum resonated through his body, encouraging me.

I gripped the coat that went through war, and pressed myself close against it, licking the inside of his mouth with fervor. Just kissing him was better then almost having sex with Prussia. Russia kneaded my back, the glove-less hand finding its way underneath my jacket to touch bare skin. The sudden cold made me shudder, and I bit down on that pale lip more forcibly this time. I broke the kiss, saliva trailing down my lips as I coughed harsher than before, and this time the spit was a bit more red. I grimaced at it, then looked at Russia.

"Seriously, this is gross. I taste blood in my mouth." I warned him as I moved over his mouth again, frowning as he kept his lips shut with a smile. I sighed, then licked that lower lip again. I tasted no vodka, which surprised me. I kissed his scarf lightly, then then rim of his jaw. I heard a rumble in his chest, no sound though. Smiling, I breathed hot air on those lips, then lapped at them. "Russia." I asked, looking at him though my lashes. He frowned, then kissed me, my mouth opening easily. Hey, I was a sucker for chiseled features. Wait, why...? Why would he kiss me for saying his name? A dark idea popped in my head. How intense...would he get if I called him by his human name? I put that thought in the sex ideas cabinet, and suddenly _pushed_ against Russia, standing over him on my knees, hands moving from between us to around the nape of his neck, digging into that platinum hair. I nipped at his tongue, his lips, teeth everywhere, the taste of blood a spice that I didn't mind too much. He let me be in control, and I loved it.

"You are trying to seduce me, are you not, Antarctica?" He asked me after pulling away a few minutes later. I smiled, and patted his cheek.

"No, are _you_ trying to seduce me?"


	10. Smoketainted Plans

**There are things that should no be done. Going on somebody's computer and erasing EVERY SINGLE FILE be one of them. **

**And that, is my excuse. Oh, and studying for my AP final. I got a B on it- so I'm pretty fucking happy right now~**

**I love all your reviews~**

**DarkerthanBlack- You hit my 13th review mark-you get a one-shot of your choice (though Antarctica must be involved)**

**xx****yangxx2006- Thank you, I re-wrote that scene a couple of times -_- the first draft was nothing like what really happened.**

**TokiPux- Aww, thankies! To tell you the truth- I had no idea what my plot was until chapter 6. Yeah, go ahead and face-palm now XD**

**Oh, and a question for you all. My writing style is a bit..odd. Does it help contribute to the story, or would a better way be more productive?**

**I will strive to update twice a month!  
><strong>

_"You are trying to seduce me, are you not, Antarctica?" He asked me after pulling away a few minutes later. I smiled, and patted his cheek._

_"No, are you trying to seduce me?"_

….

Silence, as we stared at each other. I looked at him squarely in the face, then let my smile turn into a frown. In that silence, my demeanor slipped. There went the facade, the act.

"Oh, I know what the silence means." I said, resigned. Doubt, with a shred of resentment burrowed in the tone. I coughed, my face scrunching up, and a hand moving to cover my mouth. Another cough, even harder, not even a second after the first had subsided. _The fuck's wrong with me? _Continuing to cough, I could have _sworn_ I heard something in my lungs.

_Maybe you deserve this. Maybe it's karma. Maybe this is retribution for when-_

I grasped my head, fingers twisting into red hair, tying to push those _ugly_ thoughts from my mind. Not now, I told myself. Not when company's over. Not in front of one of _them_.

"Your people are not taking care of you." Came a seemingly happy tone. I stared at the blond while I tried to stop my coughing. I winced at the ache in my lungs, moving a hand to pound on my chest. _Thump. Cough. Thump. Cough._ The cycle continued, spots starting to appear my my vision. I closed my mouth, breathing through my nose and stifling the disgusting sounds in my throat. Turning away from Iv-_Russia_, I spat onto the ground.

Red. I looked at the splatter, zoning out for a minute. So damn pretty, that color. It was a good thing- it seemed, to have that color of blood. Maybe that's why we went to war, maybe that's why we all had dark sides, maybe that explains why I fucking tried to- _Stop._

I hastily twisted back around to Russia, my pupils a bit too small, my breathing a bit too labored. An emotion passed through his violet eyes, too quick for me to place. Probably nothing good. Did he like the sight of my blood? Moreover, did I like the sight of my own blood? My gaze tore away from his to look at my arms.

_Yes, yes I did._ I smiled suddenly, that little thought twisting my face to please everyone. Got to keep everyone ignorant. Russia wasn't one of the others. He was too smart, those dammed eyes saw everything. The adorable eyes critiqued everyone.

"Does Germany know?" I asked the Russian, my head tilted at an innocent angle. Was I cute? Was the sky blue? Why was the sky blue, Russia? Smile. Laugh. Grin. Wink. Don't cough. Don't let them see the hatred. Don't let them find out I'm fucking insane.

A nod, a small smile. I dropped the facade for a second, ice-white rage unveiled for a moment.

Purple eyes widened for a split second, then narrowed.

"We should be allies." We both said, his timbre and my cold voice making one monotone voice. One of his hands rested on my chest- where I could still feel the ache from the coughing, but was replaced with a shade of coldness, doing a little to numb the ache. Being near him healed me, as much as I hated it, as much as I loved it.. If I stayed near him in meetings, no one had to find out. They would all think that we were merely friends- maybe in a twisted sense we were. Put on the same boat. Put on the same level.

I had the upper hand. He had the history. I had the womanly charms. He had the fear of most nations.

_He only liked me for my potential._ I could deal with this. Of course- I could hide that pain from him. Him, and everyone else. If I could fool them, I could fool anyone. _Everyone._

"You will leave this place alone. We will only work on neutral ground." I stated, getting off Russia, my head spinning for a second, momentarily losing my focus in favor of remaining upright.

How quickly did things change? Three months ago I would have run away from him. Here I am trying to set up an alliance with him. I thought I hated Russia. Then again, I loved him just as much.

Silence. Uneasy peace. Hold his gaze, Ice.

"Then you will start eating."

What? I stared at him, pulling up my hood to hide myself a little from the citizens. "You are joking, right? What gave you the idea that I wasn't eating?" _There's no fucking way you could have seen my ribs through my jacket- I made sure. Who the fuck do you think you are? What the fuck is up with your interest in me?_

"You are unhealthy. Nations do not take care of their bodies-" A pointed look to me "-for whatever reason. You are no exception." I smiled, looking down on him from my position.

"Russia, I'm older than you, did you know that?" I supplied, a hard glint forming in my eyes._ I'm older than you. I knew this world when it was one continent._ I wanted to say. _You know nothing about me. Back. Off. _Russia's eyes hardened for a moment, before clearing.

"But you have no...experience...in worldly affairs."

"I'm as old as China. I can manage some teenagers." Came my smug reply, flicking out my nails to admire them. Oh, yes I was. Of course, there was that matter that everyone had ignored me, then completely fucking jumped on me, but never mind that.

"Age does not forgo experience."

"Germany's found us." I said suddenly, now bored, looking over Russia's shoulder for a second, not in the mood to smile. Russia studied me for a second, before turning around to face a flustered blonde. His eyes were clear- little experience in hiding emotions. I tried for apathy.

"You have explaining to do." I stated firmly, moving past Russia to stare (not glare) at Germany. He winced, slowing his breathing. _The fool got lost here. Pride is his downfall._

"Russia invited himself onto my private plane, you must ask him for any more details." He said, not able to hold my eyes. I snorted, then flicked my eyes over past my shoulder, then back to Germany.

"I could make this very, very bad for you two, do you understand? Neither of you had a reason to do this, even though-" A small pause, a muffled cough. "It is protocol to inform the representation of any land that you are in their territory if you-" Another cough, a thump to the chest. "-so happen to not inform said nation beforehand." I finished, taking a deep breath through my lungs, unaware of the worried look Germany sent my way.

A smile played on my lips, tilting my head to the side and swiveling to have a look at them both. I looked back and forth between to two male nations, then let the smile fall.

"So you have a few options." There, I had their attention now. I studied the two, my eyes sliding to half mast. "You can go back to Europe and never mention this to anyone, or I can tell everyone you tricked me to let Russia here, killed my people, and hurt me, or I can come to Europe with you, and tell them whatever I want to..." I trailed off, smirking at the guarded look from both of them.

They both looked at each other for a moment, then back at me.

"Ah, Frau-Antactica, can we talk alone?" Came a respectful question from Germany. Oh, so I was a 'Frau' now? I nodded, walking over to the fountain and standing in front of it. I coughed again, my shoulders shaking a little with the force of it. I needed to get this checked out...but humans were not exempt from the temptation of bribery...and I did _not_ need pity from the other nations. I breathed deeply (it seemed to help) and looked at the light shining off the statue, noting the robes were soaking with the continuous water being poured on them.

It wasn't too long ago, now that I thought about it. Less than a millennium. They had thought I was a goddess. I smirked, looking at the blade in 'my' hand. I had indeed been holding that when I had gathered enough courage to talk to them, my own people. _Savior_, they said in their native language. I had built them a home, out of the ice and wind in a large cavern. I showed them the underground river, what plants you could eat, how to stay warm...They had loved me. By the time when the Americans came, they had progressed so amazingly. Then the Norwegians, Spanish, French, British, and others came for me. They showed up and 'claimed' a piece of me. I was to them, bragging rights, a prize, a fucking trophy. _See, I'm smart enough to survive Antarctica_

_No one can claim me. No one can survive the Ice. The Snow. The Wind. I dare them to try, those children. So lost without their parents. Lost children die. Quickly._

The air grew a bit warmer near the fountain, a small, reminiscent smile on my face. I didn't miss those days, but they had had a certain feel to them. Older days...where I could find a warm(ish) spot and sleep all day. Sighing, I shifted my weight, looking from the side at the two nations, conversing quietly. It would be productive to eavesdrop, but I needed whatever semblance of trust I could get from them. I groaned, a bit tired, fighting the tickle in my throat.

"We are done talking." Germany said, motioning me over. Complying, I walked over, trying to read either of the nations faces. Russia was near perfect...but there was a tightness in his eyes. In Germany... well, I doubted I would ever consider him on the same level as me.

"And your choice is?"

"You are coming to Europe with us for the next meeting- and in return, we will not speak about your condition, only of the city." Germany said, unable to look me square in the face. My eyebrows twitched, then physically put a hand up to rub them. I could feel a headache coming on.

"Fine." Saying a bit too loudly, throwing my thin hands in the air for a second. "I'll go to Europe – but I will not agree to anything. It will merely be a visit. Germany, keep your brother away from me. Russia, keep Turkey away."

They both nodded in my general direction. Russia smiled at me, so childishly.

"We leave soon, da?"  
>"Wait, what? Fuck no, you shitting me? I can't leave <em>now, <em>I need to tell my boss!" I snipped, pulling out my phone. And going to speed dial.

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"I need to get off the island for a week or two."

"_I heard you invited a nation over to talk- why did I hear there were two?"_

"Because there is no privacy in the world?"

"_Did anything serious happen?"_

"No, I handled to. I do need to leave for a while, don't you dare screw anything up while I'm gone."

"_I can't stop you, can I? Just don't fuck this up. At least make your medicine, don't make the others worry. Try bringing back a doctor or at least see one while you're gone."_

I grumbled, snapping the phone shut. _Why did my people chose such a shit leader?_ I glared up at the two. "I'll start packing-my house is on the level." Pushing the two forward, we headed toward my house.

Unlocking my front door, I glanced back the two nations. They had been quiet on the way over, had not talked to anyone. Rather, had sent looks to each other. _Children these days, jeez._

"Come in, you two.: I supplied over my shoulder, opening the grand door with a flick of my wrist. My house wasn't a mansion, per say...Just a big house. 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, a sauna in the basement, an entertainment room. Nothing too fancy, except for the sauna. The sauna was an indulgence. I took my shoes off at the entrance, motioning for the two silent nations to do the same.

The living room was painted a dark purple, seeming to absorb any light that made it's way past the sheer red curtains. Lights were strewn all across the flat ceiling, giving the room some resemblance of a cave. Both the male nations looked at the redhead as she took a moment to just breathe in, and out.

"Fuck," They heard her say, "I miss just being able to sit down and draw, or read, or _something_.

Such a wistful tone. Truth was, they didn't (rather, Germany didn't) know how to act around her now. Could countries have MPD? It would make sense for someone like Korea, maybe America? Happy, to sad, to domineering, to calm. Germany vowed to look at a map when we got back to Europe.

"You two stay here- go ahead and raid the fridge." She trailed off, walking down a dark hallway, the shadows swallowing her from their sight.

Awkward silence, Russia wasting no time and going trough the fridge and pantry. Germany looked at the taller nation oddly. Was Russia looking for something? He too walking into the kitchen, looking at the abundance of bread products and dried fruit.

"Little meat." Russia stated, pulling out a container of jerky. Germany got the gist and opened the fridge.

There was an abnormal amount of orange juice on her shelves, at least 2 unopened jugs full of it.

"Orange juice? You don't think..." The Slavic nation nodded, fixing his scarf for a moment. "A vegetarian. Perhaps it is her choice not to eat meat, da?" They both looked at each other, Germany looking away first, snorting.

"Countries eat meat. We have to keep up our strength. The possibility of getting sick is high for us, you know that." Germany said grimly, putting out a cheese stick. _Mein Gott, is this all she eats?_ He put the food down, trying to find where she kept the beer. He knew she drank as much as him, Russia, or even Arthur. He closed the fridge, perturbed. No beer in the fridge.

"Russia, where do you think the beer would be?"

"In the liquor cabinet, da?"

…

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose. As America would say, 'No shit, Sherlock.' He opened the doors above the fridge, putting out a half-empty bottle of vodka and a couple beers.

"Women have too much, da?" Germany shrugged. Well, that was true. Only he had a feeling she wasn't just packing clothes. Opening the beer with a sigh, he sat down on the nearest couch, sinking comfortably. Russia smiled brightly, sitting down next to him.

A few minutes passed, then Antarctica appeared with a suitcase and a handbag. Germany and Russia looked at her before speaking: "You are a rabbit, da?"

Germany watched the woman roll her eyes. "Yeah. I don't eat meat." Came her bored reply, his own eyes following the skeptical raise of an eyebrow. She looked uneasy for a split second before pulling out a cigarette, to Germany's surprise. She quickly lit it, holding the first drag for longer than either of the men would have wanted. When she finally did exhale, she stared at the two.

"What, do you want me to _share_?" Came her belligerent snap, the hand not holding the cigarette made a ruffle in her hair.

"Comrades share what they have, do they not?" Russia said, a little smile on his face. Antarctica only narrowed her eyes. Was I missing something? She pulled out her pack, shaking out another cigarette and putting the end of that one to her lit one, igniting it. Germany stared at her while she walked over to Russia. Her white eyes flashed over to him.

"You want one too?" She said, her eyes lidded from looking down on him. He shook his head, getting up.

It was time to go back to Europe.


	11. Comforting the Forgiven

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly. If I did...HetaOni would be a movie, and Diviti would be an actual character.

**Rating/Warning: **16+, Implied rape, use of drugs, swearing, mentions of self-harm, Diviti being a power-hungry psychopath, the usual...

**Pairings: **Russia/Diviti

**A/N: **Headcanon for Diviti? Check my profile!

The flight had long passed 6 hours. Ordinarily, my patience was golden with long trips. One couldn't helped but be bored on some of them, but this was ridiculous. Any other instance would have been preferable to this one. 6 hours, and my tolerance was nil.

By small, I meant nonexistent. It was the people, not the plane. I mean, when one thought about it, the plane itself was not bad at all. It was definitely a private jet, only 5 seats, each with the ability to be moved together and then bolted down, and tables ready to hold whatever you needed them to in front of each seat. A couch in the back of the plane that folded out to become a futon looked devilishly relaxing. Overall, the plane could be comfortable, but unfortunately, uncomfortable in the current situation.

"Russia. I will get you vodka if you just sit _still._" My wearied voice stopped the Slavic man long enough for me to get up (another tired movement) and walk over to his seat, my shoulders hunched in a little from the remaining tension from the...interesting take-off. Who was I to know today was going to be 60+ mph winds?

"Comrade Antarctica would get me vodka?" His face lit up for a second, those strong features becoming a little less prominent with the crinkling of his eyes. My own angular face narrowing down for a second, fighting the urge to look over at Germany.

"Comrade _Antarctica_ would, but Comrade _Russia_ should heed my warning of keeping our little 'arrangement' quiet. Germany I think, isn't above telling America about our little plan." I hissed at him, my body twisting enough to be parallel with Germany's. He was absorbed in a book, with music in also, but if there was really music on or not I couldn't tell. Best not to take the risk. Walking over to the front of the room, completely ignoring the earlier request for us to stay seated, I pressed a small intercom button and waited a second before hearing a cheery flight attendant answer.

"A bottle- never-mind, two bottles of our best vodka."

A clear, confident voice came to answer. "Anything else, ma'am?"

"Indeed. One glass of water and a sampler of crackers and cheese. Don't forget to put some Brie on the platter, will you?

"Done, ma'am. It will be there very soon! Have a pleasant day!" Finished the ever-cheery voice, making me blink for a second. Humans were so very odd, when you thought about it.

"You like Brie, Antarctica?" Came Germany's voice from the chair he was sitting in. I looked over my shoulder. Okay, had been. I smiled a little, nodding a bit stiffly in response.

Moving over to a group of chairs (bolted to the floor for 'safety'), I leaned on one and tried to look at both Germany and my newest Ally together, zoning out for a moment.

_What if the rest of the nations found out?_

The main reason for the treaty of Antarctica was to keep military off my land. I didn't even want to know what they thought about Turkey bombing me. If I retaliated it would simply become a..._political nightmare._ I stared at no place in particular, trying to figure some way...

Some way to make myself feared. What did I know for certain? Rather, what could one know for certain?

One, I was tired of being cast aside as a micro-nation, as some useless chunk of ice.

Two, I wanted to be considered something to be reckoned with.

Three...I wanted...bloody hell, I wanted a fucking _friend. _I wanted someone who would help me out when I was sick, someone's shoulder to cry on, someone to get wasted with when we didn't like the world at that moment. But alas, you couldn't take over the world and have a best friend.

Being isolated didn't work out as well as people thought it did. You could try your damn best to be unapproachable, intimidating, downright scary. And hell, you could pull it off, no problem. But once you were mean, no one would believe the nice.

"...ca? You okay?" My head snapped up, a light frown on my face as my apparent lapse in concentration had alerted the other two nations. I rubbed my hand against my face, smelling the faint scent of tobacco on my hands.

"Peachy. So what's been going on in the world lately?" I asked, closing my eyes for a second, fishing out a cigarette from my pack and lighting it. Did any countries not smoke? That would be an interesting...evaluation.

"Economy." Both said at the same time, bringing my head up to look at them quizzically. Well, that wasn't really news to me, but...

"How is America?" My first question was spoken with a cigarette bobbing between my lips, a small flare of interest tingling in me. If he was weak, others were weak, and I could be strong...but who would be risky enough to listen to my idea?

Both of the countries looked at each other, clear, ocean-blue eyes meeting harsh violet. The tension in the room bloomed, almost tangible. The whisper of the lighter filling the silence as I breathed in the sweet, sweet nicotine.

"America's economy is doing...better?" Russia left the words as a question to Germany, seeming to have the slightest difficulty trying to find the right word. I looked slowly, searching the minute changes between the two faces.

"That's usually good, isn't it?" I supplied to the men, crossing my legs.

"Usually it is. America's recession is getting better, more employment and more tourism for us European/Asiatic nations, but now he's being very forward with his thoughts, trying to undermine the EU, and...making friends where we didn't think he could." This was said with a hesitant voice, a brief eye-flicker to my comrade.

_Oh._

"Russia, America's been trying to make friends with you? How interesting!" I leaned to the other two, my lips twisting to a smirk. Russia looked at me square in the face, (maybe?) trying to understand how that was a good thing for me.

"Antarctica, him being interested in my business is not all good. He had been even making friends with my sisters, especially Belarus. Even Latvia and Estonia seem to life him, if not feel neutral towards him. He has a gleam in his eye, not necessarily greed, nor power, but the look a predator acquires when he sees an animal that is particularly tasty." Russia warned, violet eyes staring at me, an implication ready to be read, but I did not have the key to it. I would have to ask him later, out of Germany's ears. I furrowed my eyebrows together, feigning a small sense of worry.

"Sounds terrifying," I said simply and truthfully, not looking at either nation in favor of a window. "To have someone so powerful and so uninhibited enticing your family to who knows what." I took one last drag of my cigarette, and snuffed the ember in a small glass bowl.

"Antarctica, do you consider anyone family?" This was asked by Germany, who had moved back to reading his book, but without the music to distract him. I thought about it carefully. If I said anyone, would he go ask them about me? If I said no, would he take that as a sign I didn't trust him, and further impair any negotiating between us? There was really only one person I could afford to say was, and that person would be able to defend themselves...

"China, as a older brother." I said the words in a monotone, squinting my eyes and folding my hands together to form a steeple. Yes, an older brother indeed. He has cared for me when Mesopotamia would pick on me, after Pangaea died and no one would look out for me.

I was so old, when I thought about it. England, Russia, Japan, were all slightly younger than me. Hell, I had known Rome and Germania, too. All these countries, these people, had been in the same time as me, but only by China had I become civilized enough to interact with them. A cold feeling rose in my chest. What would happen if China completely disowned me? Even worse, in front of ev-

"Antarctica!"

I almost jumped out of my seat, swearing and out of it. I really needed to get my shit together, didn't I? I put a hand over my heart, feeling it race as it pumped blood through my veins, as weak as it was. I looked up at Germany, the one who had interrupted my thinking.

"You zoned out all of a sudden, and started to shake. You sure you're okay?" He asked quietly, almost kindly. I frowned at him, forcing back a nasty torrent of words I wanted to say to him.

"I'm fine. Is the vodka here yet? We still have a bit of time left." I tried to steer the conversation away from me, Russia caught my drift and started talking to Germany about his own economy, about having one of the best in Europe. Germany blushed slightly, giving me an idea. A cruel idea, but one never less.

"You're quite smart Germany, I hope you know that." I added in, a small smile on my face as I looked him in the eyes. He stared at me for a moment, then at Russia, who smiled at him too.

"What are you two trying to say?" He said suspiciously, fingers tightening on the book in his grasp. The next words flowed out of my mouth so easily, it was frightening.

"What we're trying to say is 'you should be proud of yourself'. Not many nations can do what you do. You're strong, determined, not to mention smart, and you care about your people, Germany. It's okay to take a moment and revel in it, okay?" I scooted out of my seat a little, trying to meet his eyes. Beside me, I could hear Russia move, and a soft pressure on my back alerting me to him moving beside me. Germany lifted his eyes, looking at mine. So blue, so clear, so easy to see the guilt that was still there, the darkening of his eyes only telling us he never forgave himself. It was only noticeable if you were staring at him, but his breath quickened, then slowed, trying to calm himself. Russia and I automatically moved closer to him, my comrade's hand resting on his knee ever-so lightly. I kept my own hands on my lap, because it would seem so odd if I opted for touching him so quickly.

"Ludwig, it is okay now. None of us will forget, but most of us have forgiven you. You showed regret, unlike Turkey who refuses to acknowledge his atrocities still. Antarctica means well when she says that you should be proud of yourself. Your culture is alive, and known across the seas. Your people are healthy and well, not starving on the streets." Russia stood up now, brushing a stray lock of hair from the blue-eyes nations' face, leaving him staring at his hands on his lap. I picked the book off his lap, and set it on the table next to him.

"Ludwig is a handsome name, you know." I offered, smiling a bit more now. His head shot up and focused on me. I slowly brushed a strand of hair from his face, not touching his skin, but the paler skin also messing with his hair. One of his hands shot up and took my hand, holding it with a weak grasp, apparently unsure if I would take it away. The other doing the same with Russia's. His eyes met mine, this time easily telling me what he wanted to say.

_ He is ours now._

I leaned over to Ludwig, pressing his hand against my lips, not quite a kiss but more of a brush. Ivan leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush terribly.

"Ah, _danke. _I think I needed to be told that." He said with a quiet voice, as if he was not only just talking to us, but himself. At that point I had to stop my mind from going into over-drive, from thinking about if all nations could be insecure, if so, their weaknesses, if I could make them our ally.

"Would you like us to hold you?" Russia offered in, his deeper voice inadvertently sending a shiver down my spine and apparently Germany's too, if one could take a shudder for an implication. I could practically see the gears turning in his mind, taking second-long turns from looking at violet to light, light blue.

"If you wouldn't speak of this to anyone, _bitte_." I nodded, using our hands still clasped to pull him standing up, my eye-sight darkening for a minute as a wave of exhaustion swept over me. Cuddling sounded like a fantastic idea right about now. Russia put a hand on the small of my back, pushing me gently to the couch in the back, Germany between us. I could only imagine how odd it would have been to see this. A large male, usually feared, was comforting a smaller man, who looked like he was ready to go to sleep- or fall into a coma. And then you had me, a slightly shorter female who at a glance, could tell wasn't doing so hot. All three of us started stripping, Ivan taking off his jacket (for once), Ludwig's tie fluttering to the ground, and my own jacket was placed on the couch to cushion me.

I heard the door to the flight attendant's area open, and someone walk down the aisle to us, my torso moving to allow better sight of the attendant. A young woman with a small platter and bucket smiled at us, her eyes zeroing in on Germany in the middle in the couch. She suddenly averted her eyes, and quickly set our requested food down. She bowed politely, asking us for anything else we needed. After we assured her nothing more was needed, she left the room.

"Antarctica, sit down before you pass out." Ivan's voice reminding me that I was swaying while standing. I all but collapsed in my spot, Germany and Russia both placing a hand on my person while adjusted myself, kicking off my boots and eventually resting my head on Germany's forearm.

I glanced at the digital watch on my wrist. 3 hours to go, then we would change flights.

3 more hours until the games began.


End file.
